the day tacostar took over the clans with cat mint
by coolgirl526
Summary: what happens when tigerstar gets his paws on cat mint? a lot! from eating contest to the cloudtail flu! I don't own warriors and this is a reuplode
1. Chapter 1

"Cats of all clans starclan had said it's time for skyclan to join us," bramblestar begian, "Me, blackstar, mistystar, onestar and our deputies will go and find them."

"Starclan said that they would leave the clans in good paws,"blackstar mewled.

The leaders and deputies head out to start their jorney."YO SUP PEEPS TACOSTAR IN THE HOUSE!"tigerstar yelled wearing a sombaro. "tigerstar what are you doing here!" cloudtail said angerly. "I'm _tacostar_ not _tigerstar_" he said "and this here is nacoclaw my secount in command and my secerteary burritobutt." nacoclaw (thisleclaw) and burritobutt (hawkfrost) came in. "first order of stuffness! LET THEM EAT CATMINT!" tacostar said thowing 20000000000000000000000000 bags of catmint into the cats mouths and now they're all random.

**ok not the best chapter 1 but it'll get better or at least try. but I'm going to do a make a cat becuase... well... IT"S FUN!**

**form:**

**name:**

**gender:**

**looks:**

**sane or wicky wacky (crazy):**

**extra:**


	2. Chapter 2

**the eternal sky: I don't mind a mary-sue in the story it'll make things intersting **

**petalsplash: yes this will get interesting**

**curse of the forest: thank you! and mac&cheese will show up in the next chapter**

**lacepool: great! I have a kit maker planed out and they be her kits! (I'M NOT TELLING WHO IT IS! MAWHAHAHA)**

**oh and the other cats sent in will come in later chapters promise!**

"OKAY EVERYONE WE"LL BE DOING A EATING CONEST!" tacostar said. everyone cheered. "Thunderclan picks birchfall!" thunderclan yelled as birchfall walks up. "Riverclan picks petalfur!" riverclan yelled as petalfur walks up. "Shadowclan picks thawnypelt!" shadowclan yelled as tawnypelt walked up. "Windclan picks whitetail!" windclan yelled as whitetail walked up. "GO!" tacostar said and the cat were off! after 99 rounds later they where done and brichfall was SUPER DUPER FAT! "how you come you guys are skinny and I'm fat?!" birchfall said angerly.

"We're she-cats dum dum! she-cats are always skinny!" thawnypelt said.

A loud drilling sound was heard and five cats showed up out of the ground.

"hi! I'm pizzasauce!" a green,red and orange tom said happly.

"I'm pasta!" pasta a she-cat who looked as if she was dipped in pasta sauce said.

"I'm marshmallow!" a fluffy white she-cat with gray ear-tips and tail-tip and bright teal green eyes said.

"my name is ravenspice!" a pitch black tom with maroon stripes and ice blue eyes said.

"and I'm poisonousfrost and I come from a land of unicorns!" rainbow she-cat with gold eyes and pink heart shaped pupils said.

All the toms went and drooled over poisonousfrost.

"HEY SHE'S MY MATE!" ravenspice said blocking the toms from getting to poisonousfrost.

"hey boys!" daisy said walking over to the toms like a fashion model. All the toms went to drool over daisy. Poisonousfrost glared at daisy angerly because she liked to be the on on top.


	3. SHE BROCK THE FOURTH WALL c

**sup peps! if you are reading this you get free cookies! Ok jk! if you noticed that some of the reviews are not there I replied to well THIS IS A REUPLODE! I HAVE NO CLUE WHY I'M YELLING :D R&R **

Dasiy and poisonusfrost where trying to prove who was better.

"not only am I pretty I'm a mary-sue that means I'm perfect at everything!" poisonusfrost said

"well not only I'm pretty I'm a millionaire" Dasiy said flipping her hair (yes the cats have hair).

"with what?" poisonusfrost asked.

"with daisy's love-me-NOT love potion" dasiy said.

"why is it call love me not than?" poisonusfrost asked.

"because it dosen't work on pretty kitties like us" daisy said posing.

then greystripe just came out of no where and used dasiy's love-me-NOT love potion. The two pretty kitties looked at him and attacked him.

MeAnWiLe!

tacostar was singing the nyan cat song then out came... A CLIFEHANGER.

"wait why are we ending the cap here?" mystery cat asked

because i said so.

"But-" mystery cat said

I'M THE NARRATOR AND I RULE THE STORY!

"SHE"S BREACKING THE FOURTH WALL THE WORLD IS ENDING!" sandstorm screamed.

no I'm not

"oh" sandstorm said walking away EVERY slooooooooooooowlllllly

**funfact! tacistar isn't star clan chouse (why would star clan chouse their enemy to take care of the clans?) **


End file.
